Conjunctivochalasis, a condition characterized by excess folds of the conjunctiva, is of relatively common occurrence, especially in the elderly and in contact lens wearers. It can be a serious condition and in extreme cases requires surgical intervention. See, for example, (a) Braunschweig, Klin. Monatsbl. Augenheilkd. 1921, 66, 123-124; (b) Hughes, W. L. Am. J. Opthamol. 1942, 25, 48-51; and (c) P. Yokoi, N.; Komuro, A.; Nishii, M.; Inagaki, K.; Tanioka, H.; Kawasaki, S.; Kinoshita, S. Cornea, 2005, 24 (supp. 1), S24-S31, each of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference.
While various diseases of the eye can be treated by the application of liquid preparations administered to contact the eye, no recognized treatment of conjunctivochalasis by eye drops alone is known.